


Grease is the Word [Ch.3 Baby, come back to me]

by RecklessSmiles



Series: Grease is the Word [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 1950s Slang, 50s Greasers, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Greasers, Billy Hargrove Is Bad at Feelings, Grease - Freeform, Grease Billy Hargrove, Harringrove, It gets dirty in the locker room, M/M, Prep Steve Harrington, Steve is adorable, harringrove au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21984775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RecklessSmiles/pseuds/RecklessSmiles
Summary: Billy Hargrove is the new blonde, leather wearing, bad boy exchange student from Australia that gets into the T-birds his first week in Hawkins. Steve Harrington is the brunette that's been in Hawkins his whole life, was a Pink Ladies' boyfriend at one point, is on the cheer team, he wears pink a lot, not cause he's a wannabe Pink Ladies, it's cause he's a prep.____That famous jukebox scene~Billy finally figures out how to get Steve to let him back in, and in true Harringrove fashion it's on the court.Now Billy has a date to the dance and Steve has a few new hickies.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Grease is the Word [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570951
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	Grease is the Word [Ch.3 Baby, come back to me]

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 of the Grease AU!!
> 
> Song recommendations: The Grease OST, 50's songs in general [just to set the mood]
> 
> Also definitely recommend looking up a 50's slang list cause unless you're like me, a 50's enthusiast, you probably won't understand some things. I hope you all enjoy!

“Hey Billy, whats up?” Tommy called as the blonde sulked over to him, meeting the T-bird’s in front of the Frosty Palace.

“You ain’t still sore over Harrington throwin’ a hissy fit are ya? It’s been like a month man.”

“Thanks fer keepin’ track Troy, wouldn’t know what day it was without ya” Billy dripped in sarcasm “And no, I ain’t. Never was hung up on that shit.”

“Oh. Yeah, right. I was just thinkin’---”

“Well stop thinkin’ so much.”Billy growled out.

“Yeah, that’s cool man.”

“'Course he ain’t, why would ya? You got us, don’t need a friend like Steve.” Tommy patted him on the shoulder. 

“We were never _ friends _ ” the blonde spat; as they walked into the joint. It was true, they are so much more than that.  _ Were. _

“Look, Carol’s here too.” Tommy pranced off to his girl, God, he was so whipped. 

“Someone snaking you Billy?” The redhead asked almost sinisterly, Billy doesn’t know what the chick's problem is.

“Oh bite the weenie Carol.”

“With relish” she grinned in response, Billy shook his head and walked past the love birds to the bar area. Scanned his eyes over the place. He’s been in Hawkins for all of three months, it was starting to feel like forever; and without Stevie on his arm, forever felt too long...

“Hey I’m gonna go put some music on.” The brunette got up from the booth he was sharing with Nancy. Pink sweater tied around his neck; he was such a socs. He was adorable, Billy’s tongue almost rolled out of his mouth when he spotted the prep. Still as pretty as a sunrise. 

Billy slinked up behind him, careful, slow like. Steve was fidgeting around with the jukebox---

“Hi, Stevie.”

“Huh, oh hi.”

“How are ya?”

“Fine thanks.”

“That's good. Hey look, I've been wanting to talk to you---”

“‘Bout what?”

“‘Bout that night, at the bomb fire.The way I acted was dirty, it wasn’t me. I mean, it was me but that ain’t me. ‘Ya know, I just got this image---”

“That’s why I can’t wait to find something like what Nancy and Jonathan got. Simple.”

“Jonathan? That wimp? Could run circles ‘round him baby.”

“It ain’t all about muscles Billy. He makes Nancy happy. Never hurts her-”

“No, baby, don’t talk like that, I made you happy didn’t I?”

“Not your baby Billy.”

“Come on Stevie, I can be better than him, I’ll make you so damn happy!”

“Yeah? I’ll believe it when I see it.”

“I’ll prove it ta ya Cherry, just tell me what ya want me ta do! I’ll do anythin’ fer ya. You know that. Take the damn moon outta the sky fer ya baby.” 

Steve finally took his avoidant eyes off of the juke and turned to face the blonde, his baby blues still got to the brunette. They were pleading, but Steve’s heart was still hurting, so damn much. He couldn’t,  _ can’t, _ go through that again. First with Nancy, then with Billy. Don’t think his heart can take it again.

“Can’t tell ya Billy, if you don’t know then it just means we ain’t for each other.” 

“Stevie, baby, you were made just fer me. Don’t tell me we don’t belong together, know you don’t believe that.”

Billy rushed his hand to Steve’s jaw, to cup his face, and for the slightest moment the brunette nuzzled against it. God, he wanted it to be true, that they were made just to be together; but he pulled away. Shoved the blonde and pushed by him, ‘cause he can’t hope for something that just isn’t real. Billy stood there, taken aback, confused and distraught. Yeah, he was a grade-A goof for fuckin’ this all up but how they hell is he suppose to make it right if Stevie isn’t gonna take him back. What’s he gotta do?

* * *

“Pass the ball Hargrove!” The coach hollered too loudly for a Monday, as Billy was working the court. Gym class was the greaser’s favorite part of the school day. He could show off, get his aggression out and more importantly see Stevie in those little green shorts. All of his favorite things. The blonde shot, making the basket of course. Smirking at the fuming coach, 

“Why I gotta pass it if everyone just passes it back ta me ta make the shot coach?” 

“Teamwork, Billy. It ain’t all about you. This is a team. Now do the drill again but pass the damn ball!”

Billy rolled his eyes, took off his t-shirt throwing it to the side of the court and they started their new game. He caught Harrington in his peripheral, okay, yeah, teamwork. Billy can do teamwork. He dribbled the ball up to the brunette, 

“Think fast Cherry” he passed it; 

“Billy i’m on the other team!” Steve caught it,

“Oops.” The blonde smirked, tongue between teeth.

“Hargrove! What was that?” The coach all but growled, 

“ball slipped coach.” Billy arched a brow, shoulders raised in mock apology before turning back to the brunette. He was playing him man-to-man, roughing him up but didn’t try to take the ball back. 

“Shoot it Stevie, com’on, all you baby.” The blonde hushed into his ear when he pressed him, and Steve smiled. Just a seconds worth, but that was all Billy needed. The brunette broke fast, nothing but net. Hey, just ‘cause the kid is a paper shaker now doesn’t mean he wasn’t a baller first. Billy played the rest of the game like that. Passing the ball in the most ridiculous ways the blonde could think of. Faking shots just to throw them to the brunette, then forcing the line, play blocking him; whispering things like:

“You got it, razz my berries baby.”

“Damn Cherry, you’re unreal.”

“You got wings under that shirt Stevie.” 

It quickly became a personal joke at the coach’s expense.

“You said ta pass the ball coach!” Billy played dumb, making Steve laugh. Even some of the other guys on the team seemed to get a kick out of it all. Tommy on the other hand looked like he was having a melt down. Billy givin' anyone other than him attention tended to do that to the other greaser. 

“To  _ your  _ team Hargrove!”

“Last time I checked Steve and I  _ are _ on the same team.” God he was playin’ with fire with that comment, Steve’s eyes went wide before he was about to bust a gut. Billy beamed, laughing himself. 

The coach threw his tablet down, “Principal's office Hargrove! Now! The rest of you hit the showers.” 

* * *

“Billy?” Steve met the blonde outside the office doors. Billy’s face looked like a kicked puppy but he was trying to hide it, avoiding eye contact with the brunette.

“Billy, are you alright? What happened?”

And nothing, the blonde nodded but just kept walking, he still had to change back into his regular clothes. 

“Hey, come on the least you can do is talk to me after the way you treated me!”

“Treated you? Stevie, I said I was sorry---”

“Hah! Gotta ya talkin’ So, you sure you’re okay?.”

“You still lookin’ for a Jonathan?”

“Well…” They stopped in the hallway, turning to each other; those bambi eyes burning holes into the blonde. 

“Well?” Billy repeated. Steve pouted his lips in thought, making Billy itch with anticipation. 

“He’s kind of a bore.” The brunette decided on. And the blonde didn’t even try to hide his elation, ear to ear smile, and Steve took Billy’s hand. The first time they got to hold hands in almost two months, Billy could feel his soul being saved as the warmth met his palm. 

“I can’t believe you said that to the coach by the way.” Steve chortled.

“Truth though, we is on the same team, right?” 

“Yeah, Killer. Just you and me.” 

They headed back to the gym so Billy could change, shoulder to shoulder; hand in hand. Real cute like, shoving at each other, giggling, you know.

“Hey, so anybody takin’ ya to the dance Friday?” 

“Depends.”

“On?”

“On you.”

“On me?”

“Yes, on you.” The brunette snickered, raising his brows in suggestion, 

“Oh! Well, will you go with me Cherry?”

“Yeah daddy-o, I’ll go with ya.”

The blonde hesitated with a smirk “...maybe we can do some neckin’ before cuttin’ a rug?”

Steve rolled his eyes, shook his head a bit; not in disapproval, more so in disbelief.

“Tell ‘ya what Hargrove, if you’re really cookin’, take me for a bite, maybe we’ll do some pettin’ in that screamer of yours. Just like we did this summer.” Steve, for being a kitten, sure was good at gettin’ the greaser going. 

“Oh God baby,” the blonde purred, “yur gonna make me go ape if ya keep talkin’ like that. Won’t be able ta hold out a week.” 

“Eat your heart out” Steve teased pulling the blonde into the locker room. It was empty now, still warm and humid from the showers that were running all of ten minutes ago. The brunette was all smiley, doe eyes, leaning up against the lockers as Billy grabbed his clothes. 

“‘Bout ta eat something out pretty boy if ya keep eyein’ me like that.”

“Big talk.” 

“Ain’t just talk princess” the blonde declared as he shimmed into his Levi's. 

“Well then are ya gonna cut the gas and lay it on?”

And Billy all but jerked his head to face the brunette, half way in his clothes, eyebrow arched; 

“Ya kiddin’ me Cherry? Here?” 

“If you’re scared then…”

“Ain’t scared of nothin’” Billy bit out as he crowded Steve, pushed him right up into the lockers behind him; arms caging around the brunette. 

“Didn't know you were bad baby.”

“You make me wanna be.” Steve quietly offered up as his hand pawed at the blonde’s necklace, Billy’s head went back with a growl humming deep in his throat.

“You got me on cloud nine when ya talk like that Stevie” he murmured over Steve’s lips.

“Well come back down so you can kiss me Hargrove.” 

And Billy felt like he was falling, not just _comin' down_ but plummeting as his lips dove in; and an angel kept him from falling. Then he was drowning in honey. Hungrily biting, trying to get every savory drop the brunette was willing to give him. And he gave, God was he giving. His porcelain fingers wrapping up in Billy's curls. Pulling and tugging him in closer. He must have missed the blonde as much as Billy's yearned for him. 

"I swear Cherry, never gonna mess this up again. Promise baby. You're so damn good to me." The blonde hovered his lips over Steve's, forehead to forehead. Resting all his weight on his hand pressed against the locker. 

"Billy" the brunette whimpered onto the blonde's lips. Hands trailing,digging deeper into the Australian's golden skin. And Billy purred against Steve's ear, nuzzling his way down to his neck. Lips and tongue, teeth, all finding their way to the brunette's collar bone. Bruisin' him up real good. 

"Mine, Stevie, you're all mine." Billy growled into the brunette's skin. Hands sliding under his shirt, rolling it up under his chin. 

"All yours baby." Steve panted, chest hitching as Billy’s mouth and hands traced down the brunette’s body. His fingers laced tightly in the mess of blonde curls, fervently pushing Billy’s head down lower and lower and; the blonde’s mouth stopped, tongue teasing Steve’s hardening nipples. Sending goosebumps all over the brunette, he moaned shamelessly biting his lip trying to muffle it. 

“Wanna hear you Cherry, you sound like heaven on earth.” Billy’s hot breath sent another chill through Steve and he writhed under the blonde. 

“Billy. _Ah!_ _Billy_.” Steve whined, breath hitched with every bruising love bite Billy left on him, and damn, did his voice do somethin’ for Billy. His jeans were tenting and he was throbbing, getting harder with every impatient breath the brunette heaved out with furrowed brows. But when his love kitten started rutting up into his hip, that's when Billy finally stopped teasing and fell to his knees. Fell like he was in church being delivered, cause to him he was, but it was so much better. And gracile hands clutched golden curls, and Steve tossed his head back against the lockers; mouth agape. Every hitched breath carried a whimper as the blonde mouthed over the brunette’s clothed dick, bleeding pre, making a mess that Billy couldn’t wait to clean up. 

“Please, Killer, need more,  _ please _ .” Steve pleaded, practically sobbing and Billy couldn’t not oblige such cries. Not when an angel himself is beseeching him. 

“ _Stevie_.” The blonde nuzzled into the brunette’s groin as his hands made fast with Steve’s ivy leagues; unbuttoning them, pulling them down to his ankles so he was completely exposed. “Fuck baby, you’re gorgeous.” Billy kissed the brunette’s pale, supple thighs leaving more marks like a calling card; gently licking over Steve’s leaking head just to see what type of reaction he was in store for. 

“ _ Mmm! _ God, Billy!” The brunette gripped harder at Billy’s hair, tuggin’, sending a thrill right down to the blonde’s now harder cock. He pawed at it over his jeans, taking Steve into his mouth. Hungrily he groaned around it, kneading himself with his one hand while his other worked on the brunette’s shaft. Billy may have some experience from back in Australia but his kitten was well endowed. The blonde could only get a little more than half before gaggin’ himself. So his hand had to work a little, had to work a lot on himself cause god damn he was about to bust. The weight of Steve on his tongue, watchin’ him pant and squirm above him ‘cause Billy was making him feel  _ that _ good, in the boys locker room; only halfway done with the school day. 

The blonde bobbed, and sucked, let his tongue trail over and up the brunette’s weeping cock; thumbed over the head until Stevie’s legs were shaking. 

“You taste so fuckin’ good Cherry”

“Billy,  _ mmm, just like that Killer _ , just a little---”

“Come on baby, wanna taste you” Billy pumped the brunette faster, each stroke beggin’ Steve to cum. Steve could feel the heat growing in his spin and when the blonde growled low around him, stroking his own throbbing dick all while sucking in Steve’s like he was trying to breathe; the brunette’s coil snapped. The feeling of Billy around him, the sight of seeing him completely gone with feral lust was too much,

“Gonna,  _ fuck _ ,  _ gonna _ …” And Billy sucked him through it, while Steve’s hips stuttered and his grip threatened to all but pull the blonde curls straight. Billy didn’t want to waste a drop of Steve’s spunk, it’d be like spilling holy water. Than pale fingers slowly withdrew, allowing Billy to stand back up; Stevie’s face was all sorts of messed up, beautiful. Billy loved seeing his face like that, euphoric, riding the high; cheeks pink and rosy, lips swollen from kissin’ and biting. His doe eyes twice as big, pupils blown. 

“ _Billy”_ The brunette hushed pulling the blonde in for a kiss, and Billy groaned into Steve’s mouth. Tasting Steve on his tongue with the heat of Steve’s mouth, knowing that Steve can taste himself on Billy’s tongue too. 

“Baby” the blonde whimpered stroking his hand in between them feverishly, Steve bit on Billy's bottom lip before pulling away to wrap his own hands around the blonde’s thrumming, bleeding cock. 

“Let me do it Killer” Steve purred and Billy’s head fell back with a moan, his arms dropped, back bowing as the brunette wrapped around and pumped the blonde. He was close, one...two...three… and he was gripping onto Steve’s hips for stability cause his knees felt like they were locking up. His breath caught in his throat, hips stammering as the brunette worked him through it.

Billy was on cloud nine before, he was definitely in Heaven now.


End file.
